The Words That Are True
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Finnick was beginning to get on her nerves again like so many times before. Now she just felt like getting away from him. If he wasn't going to give her what she wanted, then she didn't need to be there at the moment. Why did he have to be so stubborn all the time?


**Author's Note: **This is part three of my other two stories, '**The Words That Matter**' and '**The Words That Make Sense**'. Read those before you read this one if you want to know what's going on and stuff. If you don't want to read those, then go on ahead and read this story and be confused! I don't really care. Just letting you know.

* * *

**The Words That Are True**

* * *

Breathing out a tranquil sigh, Finnick Odair continued with his actions as he stood in the silent kitchen, the sun's light streaming out of the window in front of him and caressing his bare skin. He wasn't wearing a shirt and only had on some black pants. His hands were currently occupied shredding some potatoes over the sink and into a bowl that was sitting inside of the sink. When he was done shredding the potatoes, he began cutting them on a cutting board on the counter beside the sink, relishing in the serene silence that touched him.

Poking her head into the kitchen, Katniss watched her significant other cut the potatoes into small slices, preparing them for their second meal of the day. Earlier that day, when morning decided to douse them with its brilliance, Katniss Everdeen had made breakfast for herself and Finnick. The breakfast she prepared consisted of vegetable and cheese omelets and freshly squeezed orange juice. It was difficult to make the omelets, but Katniss managed to do it.

Stepping into the kitchen with her bare feet touching the smooth tile below, Katniss approached Finnick as he continued with what he was doing. The female knew that her special someone was unaware of her presence, and that made a smirk color her facial features. Remaining quiet and discreet, Katniss halted behind Finnick and stood there for a few minutes while listening to him cut up the potatoes. Soon she raised her arms and snaked them around Finnick's waist, pressing her cheek against his bare back and enjoying the way his skin felt against her cheek. She allowed her eyes to shut slowly and her smirk transformed into a peaceful smile. The girl could feel the man's muscles tense for a brief moment, but then he relaxed completely, recognizing her touch and the way she felt against him.

"Are you finished with your nap already?" came Finnick's questionable voice as he resumed his previous actions, making sure the potatoes were all cut up properly. He then began counting the pieces he had cut, wanting to make sure they both would be getting enough of the stuff.

Katniss' eyes fluttered open and the sound of his voice was like music to her ears. His voice caressed her ears soothingly and caused her smile to enlarge on her lips. "Yeah, pretty much. Are you almost done with lunch?"

"Almost," replied Finnick, gathering all of the cut up potatoes and spilling them into a plastic bowl. After that, he lifted up the plastic bowl and brought it over to a stove where a pan awaited. Katniss followed him the whole way there, arms still around his waist with her cheek pressed against his back. "I just have to cook these potatoes and everything will be done. I was thinking we could eat our meal outside under a tree or something. We could sit on the grass and just enjoy the day."

The female behind him really did like the sound of that and she released a beatific sigh, jolliness consuming her whole and gently caressing her heart. Her arms tightened around the taller individual and she commented, "Yeah, that sounds like a really good idea."

"I knew it," the male turned around to face her, making her arms drop from his waist. He smirked and put his arms around her own waist, lifting her up and sitting her down on top of the table in the center of the kitchen. He leaned forward and pecked her lips, brushing his lips against the skin on her left cheek afterwards. "You always like my suggestions."

"No, I don't," retorted Katniss, shaking her head as she let her arms wrap around his neck, wanting another kiss from her man. "Can I have another kiss now?"

Finnick released an unrestrained burst of laughter that was almost like a low chuckle. He lifted a hand and ran it through the female's hair, quickly leaning back when she tried to kiss him. "You can't have one until you admit that you always like my suggestions."

"You can't do this…" Katniss murmured, becoming vexed.

"I can."

Finnick was beginning to get on her nerves again like so many times before. Now she just felt like getting away from him. If he wasn't going to give her what she wanted, then she didn't need to be there at the moment. Why did he have to be so stubborn all the time?

"How about," began Finnick, tightening his hold on the girl in front of him so she wouldn't get away. "We go to the beach tomorrow and eat lunch there. Just the two of us. What do you say? Do you like that suggestion?"

Katniss couldn't fib about that. "Yep…" she muttered, avoiding his gaze.

Chuckling, Finnick pressed his lips against hers, giving her what she wanted.


End file.
